Inalcanzable
by Florceleste
Summary: Ryuuken no tenía vocación docente. Ichigo no tenía vocación de alumno. Pero entre discusiones, sarcasmos y anatomía, ninguno le ponía un alto a esos encuentros. ¿Sólo sexo? Sí, sin duda. Sin embargo, así estaban, estirándose por alcanzar lo inalcanzable.
1. Chapter 1

_Hacía demasiado tiempo que le tenía ganas a esta historia, pero no encontraba ni el tiempo ni la musas para darle una forma que me gustara. Para ser sincera, no le tengo mucha confianza, pero estoy en medio de una euforia académica así que me atrevo a lo que sea. Tiene mucho de Crack, pero aun así espero que guste. _

**Pareja**: _Ryuuken/Ichigo (y otra secundaria, pero mucho más adelante)_  
**Género**: _Romance con una dosis de sarcasmo _  
**Advertencias**: _Lemon (o intento de). Lenguaje subido de tono. Puede acusarse de OoC. _

**Nota: **_Origialmente se trataba de un solo texto largo, pero por razones de comodidad para la lectura decidí dividirlo en tres partes. No es una división en capitulos. El desarrollo de la historia no es lineal, es decir que habrá saltos en el tiempo del relato. Y antes de cansarlos con tantas indicaciones, solo quiero resaltar que este fic fue escrito luego de la salida del capitulo 414 del manga de Bleach. Por lo tanto, puede que en el futuro esta historia no encuentre lugar dentro del canon. (Culpa de Kubo por no contarnos más cosas sobre los padres de Ichigo y Uryu.)_

_Bleach no me pertenece.  
_

* * *

**Inalcanzable**

_por Florceleste_

**Primera Parte**

La multitud de adolescentes desesperados se agolpaba frente a la planilla de resultados. Desde donde estaba, Ichigo no podía ni acercarse, y no era tan idiota como para meterse en medio de esa turba. Montón de desesperados, ahí, apilándose unos contra otros, matándose para saber si habían entrado o no. Y él, suficientemente idiota como para criticarlos, sabiendo que estaba igual o peor que la mayoría de ellos.

Él también sentía los nervios retorciéndole el estomago, también se moría de la ansiedad y, aparentando indiferencia, esperaba que la maldita masa de gente se disipara un poco. ¡Es que era la maldita facultad de medicina, por amor de Dios!

Cada tanto revoleaba los ojos hacía la puerta por donde sus amigos habían salido hacía apenas un momento. Orihime, Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki y hasta la propia Rukya habían ido a apoyarlo después del examen. Todo tranquilo, con Orihime intentando convencerlo de organizar una fiesta esa noche. Le mintió, con una parte de culpa. Le dijo que estaba muy cansado (esa era la mentira) y que no estaba de humor para una reunión con mucha gente (esa era la verdad). Aplazaron el festejo para el día siguiente. Cuando anunciaron que los resultados estaban listos ya era bastante tarde y el lugar se llenó de gente desesperada. Prefirió despachar a sus amigos, bajo promesa de avisarles ni bien supiera.

Toda esa gente lo estaba volviendo loco. Los veía atropellarse y luego volver destruidos, llorando, quejándose del examen, de los profesores, de las exigencias. Había quienes volvían en shock, perdidos, como si se les borrara la tierra bajo los pies. Otros furiosos, casi escupiendo espuma. Y estaban los afortunados, que en medio de tanto caos avanzaban con una sonrisa de triunfo descolocada. Ichigo se prometió a sí mismo no caer en ninguna de esas reacciones. Se habían cansado de advertirle sobre lo difícil que era entrar, sobre lo perfecta que debía ser su calificación, sobre la cantidad de jóvenes que venían preparándose desde hacía años mientras el apenas llevaba menos de uno. Bien, perfecto, ya lo había captado. Sí, se había pasado dos años intercalando su vida de adolescente normal con ayudar en la guerra de la Sociedad de Almas y patearle el trasero a cuanto hollow pasase por Karakura. Nadie se lo había pedido, lo hizo de buena gana y voluntad. Y si por eso ahora le iba mal en ese examen, bien, perfecto, ya se las rebuscaría. Pero mientras tanto, su estomago seguía tenso como una goma recién inflada y su pie bailoteaba contra el piso, exasperado.

Pensó un segundo en que Ishida no se había creído la mentira. Esa que le dijo a Inoue. Claro, él sospechaba, y esa sospecha lo estaba matando. No estaba ni cerca de averiguarlo, pero esas constantes miradas de duda, de vigilancia que le mandaba, eran suficiente motivo para preocuparse. Si Ishida llegaba a enterarse… Bueno, no sabía si era peor que se enterara él o que se enterara el viejo.

Porque Isshin también había empezado a adivinar. Igualmente lejos de la verdad, pero peligrosamente cerca de todas formas. Prefería no recordar su última conversación: "yo se que el sexo casual es muy común en estos tiempos"; "es importante cuidarse" y allí apareció el aluvión de folletos y las explicaciones con vos de médico especializado; "no solo físicamente también espiritual" y la perturbadora charla sobre como el sexo puede confundirse con amor; y al fin, el terrible "como se trata de alguien mayor, es normal que uno quiera demostrar que se tiene experiencia". Y un grito y un golpe pusieron a su papá en silencio. ¿Cómo mierda sabía el viejo que era alguien mayor que él? Por suerte, Isshin suponía que sería alguien, como mucho, 9 o 10 años mayor. Mejor así, no quería aparecer en primera plana en la sección de Policiales. Rogaba no soportar otra de esas charlas esa noche.

En medio de la turbulencia, vio un espacio que empezaba a liberarse. Se fue acercando despacio, sintiendo los pies de plomo. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Se había enfrentado a peores cosas. Sin embargo, sus brazos se sentían como gelatina. Notó por primera vez el reloj colgado sobre las planillas. 9:36. Era tardísimo, no iba a llegar a tiempo, y se iba a ganar un regaño insoportable, más allá de la nota que obtuviera. Pero la gente no avanzaba, se acababa de estancar, y las notas sólo las veía de lejos, como manchitas borrosas de tinta.

Y de golpe, todos se fueron. Los que estaban frente a él, se movieron, y sólo el aire lo separó de su resultado. Su cuerpo entero hecho de hierro oxidado, chirriando a cada paso, dificultando cada respiración. Hasta que la vio, su nota, el resultado de sus esfuerzos.

No era perfecta. Pero era aceptable. Aceptable. Aceptado.

Aceptado.

¡Aceptado! ¡Kurosaki, Ichigo, Aceptado!

Volvió a mirar el reloj. 9:38. Era imposible llegar a tiempo. Todavía tenía que llamar a su casa y avisar a sus compañeros, además de que tendría que ir sin cambiarse. Sí, iba a matarlo. Fue ese pensamiento suficiente para permitirle salir sin regodearse. Aunque por dentro, la idea de que él lo matara le sonaba como la cereza del postre.

* * *

La reunión en el hospital avanzaba a paso de tortuga, y lo que estaban discutiendo le interesaba a Ryuuken tanto como el camino de baba que deja una babosa. Para su desgracia, el tiempo real, o al menos el de su reloj de pulsera, iba a velocidad sónica. Ni aunque le salieran alas llegaría a tiempo. Entonces tendría que soportar la jactancia de ese chico toda la noche. Ah, sí, porque cuando se sabía con la razón, aparecía esa sonrisa arrogante, molesta. Nada peor que un adolescente que no solo cree sino que sabe que tiene razón. En esos momentos, se volvía una maldita copia de Isshin. Y le era tan insoportable.

Quiso golpearse al notar que su pie había empezado a zapatear suavemente, exasperado. Mierda. No debería estar tan ansioso. Menos aun por un chiquillo, un niño que apenas había dejado la adolescencia. De acuerdo, el chico no era tan inmaduro como la mayoría de los de su edad. Debía reconocerlo, en su carácter se notaba que había atravesado situaciones particulares, de guerra, de sangre y muerte, situaciones que le permitieron madurar un poco más aprisa. Pero sólo en algunos aspectos. En esencia, no dejaba de ser un joven de 18 años, pronto a terminar la secundaria, obligado a pensar como un adulto sin serlo todavía.

Y así lo tenía. Aguantando las ansias de mandar a toda la junta del hospital a la mierda para poder correr hasta el motel. Sí, correr, como una colegiala que lleva dos días sin ver a su novio, o como un alcohólico detrás de un camión de cerveza. Se daba asco, le repugnaba tanta dependencia, tanta necesidad. Pero cada vez que se acercaba la fecha de esos encuentros se ponía ansioso, la semana, los días, las horas se aferraban con uñas y dientes al presente y el tiempo parecía no avanzar. Por esa maldita necesidad de sentirlo, no entendía cómo podía ese chico generarle tanto. Ahora contaba las vueltas del segundero, sintiéndose un idiota, mientras sentía las voces a su alrededor como si alguien reprodujera un disco de vinilo en baja velocidad.

No podía hacer nada. No había podido cerrarle la puerta en la cara cuando apareció por su casa. Mucho menos pudo decirle que no cuando debió hacerlo. Detectó de lejos sus intenciones, como señales de humo, y no pudo detenerlo ni quiso hacerlo. Admitía sin dudas su responsabilidad en todo el asunto. Porque una cosa es que un mocoso con las hormonas alteradas intente un lance con un hombre mayor. Es joven, es inexperto, sus hormonas le nublan el sentido, y sobretodo está en esa etapa de la vida en que se cree que se puede tocar el cielo con las manos si se intenta. Por todo esto, el chico está en parte justificado. Y por lo mismo, es el adulto en cuestión quien debe tomar las riendas de la situación, como persona mayor, madura y responsable que es. Claro que si el adulto dice que sí, o peor aun, alienta dicha relación, no existe excusa o perdón posible. Las acusaciones viraran desde viejo verde en boca de un vecino, hasta abusador de menor según el juzgado de turno.

Ryuuken estaba totalmente de acuerdo. Pero de allí a negarse y ponerle un alto a sus encuentros, el trecho era largo. No podía, así de simple. Lo que, siendo sinceros, le generaba cierta culpa. Mínima, fácilmente ignorable, de esas que uno puede esconder en el armario y ahogar con un buen whisky. Pero se podía volver francamente pesada, cuando caía en la cuenta de que su amante semanal tenía la misma edad que su hijo. Era demasiado bochornoso pensarlo, por suerte Uryu no ocupaba tan seguido sus pensamientos. En esos momentos, siempre terminaba pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacer si la situación fuese al revés. Si su hijo estuviera… bueno, no le costaba mucho imaginarse encabezando la sección Policiales.

La reunión terminó de forma cortante, sacando el director del hospital su actitud más áspera y frívola. No estaba de humor para ser cortés con nadie, ni siquiera saludo al marcharse. Ordenó su maletín y caminó por el pasillo, conteniendo a sus piernas que parecían querer salir al trote. No, no iba a lucir tan desesperado. Ya era tarde y de todas formas debería aguantar su prepotencia, así que no pensaba correr apurado hasta el motel ni darle el lujo de saber cuanta era su verdadera ansiedad.

Era para el un misterio, pero también era innegable el efecto que ese mal intento de shinigami tenía sobre él. No sabía si maldecir o no el momento en que aceptó ser su tutor.

* * *

Cuando recibió los resultados de su primer examen de prueba supo que tal vez se había planteado una meta más alta de lo que imaginaba. Después de pasar buena parte de su adolescencia entre zanpakutou, shinigamis y hollows, se dio cuenta que debía darle una dirección un tanto más terrenal a su vida. No es que no hubiera disfrutado de una buena vida social y sexual, pero nunca se había planteado del todo que hacer con el futuro. Así que, en el verano anterior a su último año de secundaria, decidió que quería ser médico, tal vez por que se sentía como lo más parecido a lo que venía haciendo: proteger personas. Solo que ya no protegería sus almas sino sus cuerpos. Lo podían acusar de ingenuo, y siendo sincero tendrían razón. Se inscribió en un instituto para empezar a prepararse, y a pesar de los terribles comentarios sobre lo difícil que era esa carrera, rindió su examen de prueba con toda confianza. Demasiada confianza. Ese terrible fracaso fue un baldazo de fría realidad en la cara. Necesitaba ayuda, le gustase o no.

Primero pensó en su padre, pero la sola idea de estudiar juntos le dio escalofríos. Quería al viejo, por supuesto, pero no era sano exceder el límite de tiempo que podían pasar juntos sin matarse. La misma razón le sirvió para descontar a Ishida. Dudaba que pudieran congeniar lo suficiente y con lo tercos que eran ambos, ya podía imaginarse con una flecha en el trasero. Además de que el Quincy estaba ocupado con sus propios exámenes. Pedirle clases particulares de matemáticas, física, biología y otras tantas lo desconcentraría de sus propios estudios. El problema es que ellos eran sus dos únicas opciones, salvo que buscara a un profesional. Pero los precios estaban por las nubes, antes se metía de ayudante de Don Kanongi que pagar tanto dinero. Seguramente ganaría más trabajando en la televisión.

Para su horror, estaba contemplando seriamente la posibilidad, cuando tuvo esa salvadora conversación con Rukya. A la shinigami se le había escapado que la Sociedad de Almas controlaba a Karakura, no solo por su particular cantidad de hollows, sino también por ciertos individuos que eran, según sus consideraciones, potencialmente peligrosos.

— En otras palabras, yo y mis amigos.

Era increíble. Les habían salvado el trasero, y mandaban shinigamis a vigilarlos

— Tienes que entender la situación de la Sociedad de Almas. — saltó Rukya en defensa aunque ella misma considerara que vigilarlos era un tanto exagerado — No es normal que en un solo lugar se encuentren tantos humanos con un poder espiritual tan alto. No sólo tú y tus amigos. También Urahara y Tesai, Yoruichi, tu padre y el de Ishida…

— ¿Quién?

— El padre de Ishida, Ryuuken Ishida, el director del hospital ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo recordaba vagamente de la guerra contra Aizen. Pero fue el otro detalle el importante. Sabía que ese hombre no tenía razones para querer ayudarlo, que ni siquiera debía recordarlo, pero estaba tan desesperado que no perdía nada con probar.

Primero pensó que Ishida hijo podría interceder, pero recordó que ellos no se llevaban muy bien. Lo malo fue que lo recordó justo después de preguntarle a Uryu por su padre y fue gracias a la cara irritada que puso. Dio por seguro que el hijo no era la mejor manera de llegar al padre.

Cambió de estrategia, y para al menos saber donde vivía, siguió a Rukya en una de sus rondas. Fue fácilmente descubierto justo en el jardín trasero de Ishida padre, más o menos, a la altura del segundo piso. Rukya, por supuesto, quería matarlo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo que te acompañe? — fue su intento de defensa

— ¿Quieres qué te explique porque no puedes acompañarme?

— Porque eres nefasto ocultando tu reiatsu.

Asomado por la ventana, con un enojo tan obvio como gélido, fue así como contempló a Ryuuken Ishida esa noche. Al principio creyó que era un calcó de Uryu, luego percibió las diferencias, algunas más superficiales, como el color del cabello, otras más sutiles, como esa amargura que parecía brotarle por los poros, que en Uryu era más parecida a la tristeza que a la frialdad.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para mirarlo o hablarle, hasta que el señor Ishida les dejó en claro, a ambos, que si volvía a ver a un shinigami espiándolo le dispararía suficientes flechas para dejarlo como un colador. Definitivamente, ese hombre tenía un carácter difícil. Lo normal sería desistir, resignarse a estudiar solo o hacer el intento con su padre o algún otro compañero. Sin embargo, para Ichigo, ese hombre se irguió como un desafío más. Un hombre arrogante, asentado sobre sus experiencias y capacidades que lo miraba como si fuese menos que la mugre en sus zapatos. ¡Al fin! Algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar.

* * *

Reconoció el reiatsu a más de dos cuadras de distancia. Lo había sentido hacía apenas dos noches en su propio jardín, el monstruoso y mal controlado reiatsu de Kurosaki hijo. Tan malditamente parecido al de Isshin. Era un reiatsu pesado y absorbente, que siempre acaparaba el espacio alrededor.

Hacía tiempo que sabía de los molestos shinigamis espías, pero lo dejaba pasar. Mientras no interfiriesen en su vida, él no pensaba darles motivos tampoco. Confiaba en que tarde o temprano se cansarían y lo dejarían en paz. Pero cuando sintió a Kurosaki, no lo soportó y decidió dejarles un par de cosas claras.

Ahora, percibía ese mismo reiatsu, un poco más disimulado tal vez porque Kurosaki no estaba convertido en shinigami, dirigiéndose hacia su casa. No, no tenía motivos para ir a su casa, debía simplemente estar en la zona. Concluyó en eso y optó por ignorarlo. Hasta que escuchó el timbre.

¿Por qué escuchó sus explicaciones? ¿Por qué no le cerró la puerta después de escucharlas? ¿Por qué no le recomendó un par de profesores conocidos? ¿Por qué no le habló, como había hecho con otros, de lo muy ocupado que estaba y de las pocas ganas que tenía de darle clases a un idiota que empezó a estudiar demasiado tarde? ¿Por qué no le explicó lo difícil que era no sólo entrar, sino además mantenerse estudiando y ejercer; de las horas de sueño, de amigos, de familia, de vida que se perdían; de lo exigente de los profesores y de lo competitivo del ambiente? Bien, esas dos últimas cosas si las hizo, y las repitió constantemente a lo largo del año para que le entraran bien en la cabeza. Sobre todo después de que le mostró sus ridículas notas. Descubrió que estando enfadado, el chico le ponía más esfuerzo a las cosas, era necesario entonces provocarlo, enfrentarlo como si de una pelea se tratase. Y, no con poco esfuerzo, el chico shinigami progresaba.

Lo que nunca logró descifrar fue porque empezaron esas clases en primer lugar. Él no tenía vocación docente, ni didáctica, ni siquiera la paciencia suficiente. Apenas sí el tiempo, cuatro veces por semana.

Tal vez tuvo que ver la forma en que se lo pidió. Formal, seco, pero sin duda haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por tragarse su orgullo. No es normal que un Kurosaki acepte abiertamente que necesita ayuda.

Tal vez tuvo que ver la extraña amalgama de sus padres que era Ichigo. La mayor parte del tiempo, le parecía una copia de Isshin. Pero había algo en sus maneras, en sus gestos y en su mirada que le recordaban tanto a Masaki. Era increíble lo influenciante que podía llegar a ser ella. Jamás pudo decirle que no a algo que Masaki le pidiera, y ahora no podía decirle que no a su hijo.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que, con el tiempo, se le fue haciendo costumbre el saber que alguien iría a verlo a determinada hora, que alguien lo estaría esperando, que alguien dependía en parte de él.

Tal vez fuera porque el constante tira y afloje con ese chico era ciertamente vigorizante. Era tan terco como una mula, se enfurecía con facilidad y siempre terminaba mordiéndose la lengua. Los pequeños duelos verbales eran de lo más entretenidos y lo obligaban a estar siempre atento. Cuando hacía algo bien, cuando acertaba o cuando se aparecía con una buena nota, sacaba a relucir su sonrisa, una sonrisa igual y a la vez distinta a la de su padre. Ver esa sonrisa era…

Ryuuken lo supo. Supo que estaba metiéndose en terreno peligroso. Notó las intenciones de Kurosaki aparecer y desaparecer, y luego asentarse definitivamente. Supo que debía dar un paso atrás.

Aun si Ichigo no hubiera tenido esas intenciones, él se habría considerado en peligro de todas formas. En peligro de acostumbrarse demasiado a ese chico, a tenerlo allí por las tardes, a sus peculiares peleas. Porque sabía (lo supo desde un principio) que eso no iba a durar, que las notas mejorarían, que sería aceptado o no, y que por una razón o por otra, las clases particulares terminarían, y él estaría solo otra vez.

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo. En cuanto pueda traeré las partes que faltan. Se agradecen comentarios y cualquier corrección será bien recibida. _

_Florceleste_


	2. Chapter 2

_Aquí la segunda parte. _

* * *

**Segunda Parte**

Era un idiota de primera. Maldecía a sus hormonas, maldecía a sus encaprichamientos, maldecía a sus estúpidos sueños húmedos, pero por sobre todo, Ichigo maldecía al insoportable _sex appeal_ de ese hombre.

Luchó durante meses. Al principio pensó que era la ansiedad normal de los exámenes. Después lo relacionó con lo excitantes que eran las batallas de sarcasmo con su profesor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que lo excitaba el profesor. Y finalmente, se descubrió imaginándose su cuerpo encima del suyo, ambos desnudos y gimiendo. Mala idea. Muy mala. Detestaba sentirse como un animal en celo.

No fue una gran sorpresa. Ya sabía que lo ponía más la imagen de un hombre que la de una mujer. Ya había comprobado que le daba igual dar o recibir. La sorpresa fue que un hombre de 40 largos lo excitara con sólo mirarlo. Con esos fríos ojos azules, clavados en él cada vez que cometía un error. Parecía querer penetrarlo (en el sentido más sucio de la palabra) con la mirada. Ese andar duro y a la vez elegante, y esa voz grave que usaba para explicarle. Dios, que era difícil concentrarse en células o en bases químicas con él en frente. Se sentía palpitar de cuerpo entero, y a veces en especial en la entrepierna, cuando se acercaba a corregirle algo por sobre su hombro. Tenía una sonrisa pequeña y cargada de sarcasmo, que acompañaba levantando una ceja, cuando se sabía con la victoria. Pero cuando era Ichigo quien tenía la razón o se llevaba la última palabra, entonces aparecía toda su frialdad, esparciendo hielo por todo el ambiente. Contra toda lógica, Ichigo no podía decidir en qué momento lo ponía más.

Sólo una vez en ese tiempo, pudo apreciar un tercer rostro. Esa tarde Ishida padre tuvo que salir a atender un llamado. Ichigo quedo solo en la sala, sentado en la mesa de siempre. Pero ese día había un detalle diferente. En el mueble del fondo, ese que siempre había visto vacío, distinguió una fotografía abandonada. De puro curioso, se acercó. Se llevó una sorpresa al reconocer a Uryu de niño. Tenía una mochila a su espalda y en su cara, una ligera vergüenza, como si no quisiera que le sacaran esa foto. Tendría como mucho 9 años. Se le escapó una sonrisa, y no llegó a imaginar lo que opinarían sus compañeros si la vieran. Antes de darse cuenta tenía a Ryuuken parado a su lado, amenazándolo de muerte sino soltaba esa foto.

Se disculpó por su curiosidad como pudo, y ni siquiera atinó a hacer un comentario sobre la foto, por suerte quizás. Ryuuken la tomó sin decir nada y la guardó en un cajón, antes de matarlo a preguntas sobre el tema que estaban estudiando. Pero Ichigo notó que por un segundo, su rostro había cambiado. Fue el instante fugaz en el que vio la fotografía. Su mirada se volvió más profunda, casi sentimental, como si Ryuuken estuviera mirando para dentro de sí mismo o de sus propios recuerdos. Quedó impactado por ella, y sintió la necesidad de verla otra vez.

También comenzó a darle vueltas a la relación entre los dos Ishida. No era su asunto y no debería meterse, esa sería la respuesta que recibiría de cualquiera de los dos si preguntaba. Optó por ser más sutil. Esa tarde hizo un pequeño comentario sobre Uryu antes de irse. No hubo respuestas, pero tampoco represalias, así que decidió probar un poco más. Tarde de por medio, una vez a la semana por lo menos, comentaba algo sobre su compañero. Tonterías, casi siempre, detalles apenas. Sólo a veces, era recompensado por esa mirada especial, que duraba lo que el batir de las alas de un colibrí. Y con todo, se sentía satisfecho.

Incluso antes de llegar a ese punto, Ichigo lo supo. Supo que tenía que auto controlarse. No era el momento ni la persona para tener un amorío. Se recordaba a sí mismo que ese hombre debía tener la edad de su padre. Si eso no alcanzaba, agregaba la asignación "padre de uno de mis amigos más cercanos". Porque no podía negar que él y Uryu eran amigos, a las patadas y mordiscos, pero amigos al fin.

Empero, nada de eso era suficiente. Sentía a su libido por los cielos. Trató de distraerse, de salir con sus amigos, de llamar a viejos conocidos, pero descubrió que tenía a Ryuuken tatuado en la retina. Pensó en disminuir la cantidad de clases, verlo menos, pero terminó inventando excusas tontas para ir de todas formas, y descubrió que la distancia acrecentaba la ansiedad.

Lo más frustrante, ante todo, era saber que Ryuuken Ishida tenía la palabra "Imposible" escrita en la frente. Era imposible, mirara por donde lo mirara. Inalcanzable, y por eso, Ichigo no podía evitar obsesionarse, como siempre le pasaba cuando se encontraba con un imposible. Más se le negaba, más su instinto le impulsaba a conseguirlo.

Llegó el día. En el centro de la mesa, como prueba irrefutable, el último examen de prueba que Ichigo había tomado. Faltaban un par de meses para el examen de admisión, pero el temario había sido completado.

La nota, 9.92, superaba sin duda las expectativas de ambos. Temario listo, nota inesperadamente buena, nada más que hacer. Las clases particulares perdían su razón de ser. Salvo quizás alguna clase de consulta extra antes del examen, ambos sabían que no volverían a verse.

¿Qué razón podrían tener? No eran amigos. No tenían amigos en común, o sí, pero las relaciones no eran tan buenas como para esperar verse alguna vez. Ichigo podía tomarse un pequeño descanso, salir con sus amigos y machacar algunos hollows. Ryuuken volvería a abocarse por completo al hospital.

En sus cabezas, estaban listos los discursos. "No está mal. Supongo que ahora vas a dejar de molestarme." "Muchas gracias por todo. Ya no volveré a molestarlo." Pero ninguno hablaba, las palabras parecían atravesadas en algún punto entre el pensamiento y la articulación.

Ryuuken observaba el examen, sorprendido, pero también indeciso. ¿No sería mejor dejar todo así? No decir una palabra, sólo levantarse, abrir la puerta y echarlo de una vez. Nada de felicitaciones ni de saludos. Eso lo espantaría ¿cierto? O al menos lo ofendería. Era lo más seguro, crearle esa imagen de él. Salvo que una parte de sí mismo se resistía. ¿Qué importaba lo que pensaba ese chico? Importaba. Mierda.

Ichigo miraba a un costado, indiferente. Tenía el agradecimiento preparado hacía tiempo, incluso lo había ensayado. Sabía que esas palabras marcarían el fin de todo. El fin de las clases, de las tardes estudiando, de las peleas, de las excusas para no decir quien era su profesor particular, de sus constantes calenturas. Lo sería ¿cierto? No. O sí. ¿Qué importaba? Él no quería que sus calenturas terminaran. Quería que se concretaran, así de simple. Quería tirarse a Ryuuken. O que Ryuuken se lo tirara a él, no estaba seguro. Con esas ideas en la cabeza, las palabras se mezclaban y ahora no tenía ni idea de que decir. Pensó en sólo inclinarse en agradecimiento, y rogar por que el gesto suplantara las palabras. Todo lo que consiguió fue darse tremendo golpe con el borde de la mesa que hizo retumbar la madera.

El mayor se le quedó mirando, sin entender del todo porqué se le daba ahora de darse golpes contra la mesa.

— Si lo que quieres es romperte esa calavera vacía a la que sobreestimas como cabeza, ve a hacerlo a otro lado, o al menos, no sobre mi mesa.

Las palabras se organizaron en la cabeza de Ichigo, sana pero adolorida, formando una respuesta. Y a sus palabras le correspondió otro comentario sarcástico. Como siempre, envueltos en una lucha de sarcasmos, toda la tensión acumulada fluyó en medio de la discusión. Era más fácil para los dos relacionarse así.

No hay acuerdo sobre lo que sucedió después. Quién se acercó primero al otro, quién inició el contacto, quién beso con sed los labios de quién, y quién correspondió con la misma necesidad. Para cualquiera de los dos, fueron ellos quienes besaron, y fue el otro quien correspondió.

Ese beso fue como pisar a fondo un acelerador. Ryuuken recordó fugazmente que él era un adulto responsable, pero lo desterró al fondo de su memoria cuando Ichigo separó apenas los labios para gemir. Ichigo quiso retroceder, reaccionar, pero sintió la mano de Ryuuken tirándole los pelos de la nuca y prefirió mandar todo al infierno. Los besos derivaron en manoseo. El manoseo derivó en ropas desprendiéndose, cierres bajando, camisas abiertas, y una corbata arrojada al olvido.

Ichigo sentía el borde de la mesa clavándosele en la cintura. Pero no era difícil ignorar la molestia, teniendo las manos de Ryuuken atrapándolo a la misma altura. Pecho contra pecho, labios con labios, Dios, ese hombre si que sabía besar. Era difícil imaginarlo, con esa actitud frígida que mostraba siempre. Sintió una de sus manos moverse y como lo apretaba un poco más contra la madera, permitiéndole notar apenas su erección. Bruscamente, el mayor terminó el beso, apartándose un poco. Le clavó la mirada de forma rara y le dio una orden:

— Sácalo.

La impresión le duró un segundo, después se sintió dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Dirigió sus manos hacia su cinturón y lo desabrochó. Iba a continuar con el pantalón, hasta que la mano de Ryuuken lo detuvo, con un ligero resoplido de molestia.

— No. Me refiero al centro de mesa. — Ichigo se dio vuelta y contempló la vieja canasta de mimbre que decoraba el centro de la mesa. Siempre le había parecido fuera de lugar, ese día más que nunca — Si no te molesta que sea sobre la mesa, claro.

¿Acaso este viejo pensaba qué, después de meses pensando que ese polvo formaría parte de sus fantasías toda la vida, él iba a quejarse del lugar donde iban a hacerlo realidad? Se estiró sin darse vuelta del todo, notando porque Ryuuken no podía alcanzarlo, y lo movió a un costado de la mesa. Luego se sentó sobre la madera, y tomó al doctor por la nuca.

—Como quieras. Es tu mesa. — le dijo antes de besarlo y reclamarle que continuasen. Presentía que si paraban, aunque fuese un momento, acabarían por dar marcha atrás.

Deslizó sus dedos hacia el pantalón del joven, lo desabrochó y empezó a bajarlo. ¡Este chico! No sabía si clasificarlo como idiota con momentos de lucidez, o como genio con momentos de tonto. Sin dejar de besarlo, lo reclinó sobre la mesa y se trepó sobre él. No era su costumbre, pero sentía la necesidad de penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Sería su pequeña venganza, después de traerle tantos problemas en esos últimos meses.

Debía reconocer que estaba algo nervioso. Hacía un buen tiempo que no tenía sexo. Sin embargo, conforme más le exigía el medio shinigami, más descubría su anterior seguridad. Sí, él sabía lo que hacía, y también Kurosaki. Tenía un buen cuerpo sin ser una exageración, trabajado seguramente a base de corretear hollows y espadas por toda la ciudad. También se notaba que tenía cierta experiencia, que lo que iba a pasar no le era del todo desconocido. Besaba con seguridad y con placer, según le parecía, saboreando el momento.

Se dedicó a recorrer su cuerpo y a masturbarlo, escuchando los gemidos bajos y la respiración agitada que le provocaba. Bajó del todo la ropa interior y empezó a prepararlo, desgraciadamente no tenía lubricante, así que tendría que ser muy cuidadoso. En ese punto, se sintió obligado a preguntar.

— ¿Tienes experiencia?

No pudo menos que sentirse un poco insultado, aunque, mirándolo por otro lado, era la preocupación natural que tendría cualquiera.

— Sí, alguna experiencia tengo. Dejémoslo en que ya se que viene después de esto. — "y es más, lo estoy esperando" agregó mentalmente. Inclinó las caderas para darle un mejor acceso y besó su hombro, su pecho, su clavícula, deteniéndose por momentos, para gemir cuando los dedos de Ryuuken lo dilataban.

Por supuesto, su experiencia no era la gran cosa, comparada con el kilométrico curriculum que debía tener ese hombre. No solo besaba bien, también era increíble masturbándolo. Ryuuken sin duda sabía dónde y cómo tocar. No recordaba haberse excitado tanto en su último polvo.

La preparación, lenta y perfecta, y el constante chocar de su pene con el de Ryuuken lo estaba volviendo loco. Se descargaba implacable, besando, mordiendo y chupando, el lóbulo del mayor, su pómulo, su barbilla, y sobre todo su cuello.

El doctor se inclinó con rapidez, causándole un ligero sobresalto, para hablarle al oído.

— No muerdas tan arriba.

Ichigo, tentando de jugar a ser rebelde, mordió su manzana de Adan con delicada firmeza. Por respuesta, Ryuuken se prendió a su cuello casi con saña, seguramente dejándole una notoria marca, para después lamerla suavemente y volver a susurrarle.

— Eres un pendejo, puedes tener todos los moretones y chupones que quieras, incluso vanagloriarte de ellos si quieres, pero yo soy el director del hospital.

Sin duda, la imagen de un médico jefe del hospital con el cuello llenó de moretones era ridícula. Sólo entonces recordó que la piel de los Ishida era especialmente sensible y pálida. Allí donde se habían ensañado sus labios y sus dientes, se veía una marca que a las claras no se iría hasta dentro de un buen tiempo.

De algún lugar le nació el deseo de tentar a la suerte. Comenzó a dar mordiscos suaves y juguetones, en esos puntos donde ningún cuello alto podría llegar. Presionaba despacio, y cuando parecía que iba a dejar una marca, se desviaba a morder con fuerza en la base del cuello o en la oreja. Maldición, que no entendía de donde le salían esos movimientos, tal vez fuera que simplemente Ryuuken sacaba su lado más terco.

Llegó un punto en que su juego superó, al parecer, el límite de la escasa paciencia de Ryuuken. De pronto todo se detuvo. Su erección fue golpeada por el frío, al perder el contacto de la del mayor. Los dedos quedaron atravesados en su ano, y Ryuuken se inclinó con todo el peso de su cuerpo, aprisionándolo. Le clavó la mirada, esa mirada que parecía destilar odio, o en este caso, más bien ira. Sí, había traspasado el límite y no decidía si quería o no saber que había del otro lado.

— No me provoques, niño.

No iba a tolerarle jueguitos de rebeldía, no tenía tanta paciencia. Atrapándolo, clavándole la mirada, notó como su desesperación crecía de a poco. Al parecer el chico no soportaba la insatisfacción. El comienzo de ira de hacía un momento fue lentamente remplazado por el embriagante sentimiento de poder. Se sentía bien tener el control y someterlo de esa forma.

Hasta que los ojos de Kurosaki cambiaron apenas, mostrando cierta determinación. Para sorpresa de Ryuuken, las manos de Ichigo se dirigieron a su entrepierna. Con un movimiento continuo y gradual, empezó a masturbarlo, logrando que su excitación despegara de nuevo. Su intención era, obviamente, excitarlo lo suficiente para que continuara, un intentó simple de recuperar algo del control. Detestaba admitirlo, pero estaba funcionando. Las manos de ese chico se movían sublimes, tal vez sin la experiencia suficiente, pero deleitándolo por completo de todas formas.

Sin duda, Kurosaki se movía por instinto. No es que supiera cómo hacerlo a base de práctica, sino más bien que seguía al impulso. Su propio espíritu lo guiaba para saber como moverse, y el chico, instintivamente, lo obedecía, logrando que Ryuuken se sintiera delirar. Tuvo que maldecirse a sí mismo cuando un gemido profundo escapó de su garganta, si seguía así terminaría antes de penetrarlo.

Pero el medio shinigami pareció impacientarse primero. Lo apretó con fuerza y, dejando su cuello a su merced, inclinó su cabeza hacía atrás. Gimió con exasperación y al fin, acabó por pedirlo, o casi. Sonó más como un reclamo o, quizás, una exigencia.

— ¡Por favor, sigue de una vez, viejo!

Las palabras se le fueron de la boca, y el rogó por que no hubieran sonado tan suplicantes como él pensaba. No estaba en sus planes rogar, pero por Dios, ya no aguantaba. Necesitaba que el movimiento continuara, necesitaba que lo tocaran, específicamente, necesitaba que fuera Ryuuken quien lo hiciera. No hizo falta pedirlo dos veces.

Casi no notó cuando los dedos salieron, sí sintió cuando el pene de Ryuuken comenzó a entrar. Lo hacía despacio, con cuidado, imponiendo un movimiento con sus caderas cada vez que entraba un poco más. Y a cada movimiento, Ichigo respondía con un gemido bajo, mitad de dolor, mitad de placer. Sus manos, libres en ese momento, se aferraron al cuerpo del mayor, clavando apenas las uñas. Dejaría más marcas, sospechaba que luego le llegaría un reproche. Las manos de Ryuuken, por otra parte, estaban ocupadas en llevarlo al orgasmo cuanto antes. O tal vez en darle una clase práctica de cómo se debe masturbar correctamente a un hombre.

El ritmo suave se fue volviendo acelerado, y las leves penetraciones se volvieron estocadas, certeras, seguras y profundas. Ichigo sintió el orgasmo venir, acercó a Ryuuken por el cuello y volvió a besarlo con voracidad. Inclinó un poco más las caderas, permitiéndole llegar hasta el fondo.

El orgasmo llegó para ambos con apenas diferencia, interrumpiendo el beso con sonoros gemidos.

* * *

Ichigo subía el cierre de su campera apurado. Había prometido ayudar a sus hermanas con el estudio y si se hacía más tarde lo llamarían al celular.

Ryuuken se abrochó la camisa con calma. No tenía razones para estar apurado, pero sí debía limpiar la mesa, y limpiarla desnudo sería muy extraño.

Uno y otro, frente a la puerta, esperaban a que el otro se despidiera. El medio shinigami se sentía como un aprovechador que escapaba después de obtener lo que quería. (Lo peor: todavía quería más). El Quncy renegado sospechaba que esa noche desaparecería la botella completa de whisky. (Lo peor: el arrepentimiento no llegaría con el alcohol).

Ichigo tomó entonces una decisión que algunos calificarían de inapropiada.

— ¿Vuelvo la semana que viene?

— No. — respondió con firmeza, mientras el adolescente bajaba la mirada, resignándose a la realidad — Ese día tengo una reunión hasta tarde. Ven el día siguiente.

Y Ryuuken secundó la decisión, lo que muchos calificarían de perverso.

* * *

Tal como lo esperaba, el director del hospital llegó tarde a la cita acordada. Pasó casi corriendo por el mostrador del motel, donde se informó que, como suponía, su joven amante lo esperaba desde hacía un tiempo en la habitación. Sin embargo, subió las escaleras con calma y casi con lentitud, recordándose que lo último que necesitaba esa noche era dar la impresión de estar ansioso. Eso sería darle más armas al niñato.

Lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, sin la campera ni las zapatillas. Apagó el televisor en cuanto él entró y le habló con una de las sonrisas más irritantes que el recordaba haberle visto.

— Estoy intentando recordar… ¿Cómo fue que me regañaste la última vez que llegue tarde?

— No te engrandezcas tanto. Te dije que tenía una reunión, es una cuestión de trabajo.

Sabía que de todas formas esa sonrisa no se iría en toda la noche. Dejó el maletín a un lado y procedió a sacarse el abrigo, pero Ichigo se le adelantó quitándoselo el mismo. Al parecer no era el único ansioso.

— Sí, ya sé, tus reuniones y mi exámenes siempre se meten en el medio.

— No iguales unos simples exámenes preuniversitarios con las obligaciones de un trabajo real.

Todo fluyó como siempre lo hacía, sólo que está vez Ryuuken creyó notar algo distinto. Le llevó la mitad de la camisa recordarlo.

— ¿No era hoy tu examen de admisión?

* * *

_Muchas gracias por leer. Cualquier corrección o comentario será bien recibido. Y en cuanto al lemon, bien fue mi primer intento, así que me conformo con que no sea demasiado choto. _

_No estoy muy verborrágica hoy, así que saludos y no me tardo con la tercera parte.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Ahora, 1 minuto antes de que terminen oficialmente mis vacaciones, termino este fic. Tercera y última parte.

* * *

**Tercera parte**

Al principio sus encuentros eran siempre en casa de Ryuuken. Pero debieron optar por moteles de nivel medio cuando Ishida hijo comenzó a sospechar.

— ¿Por qué el abrigo de Kurosaki está en la sala?

Para Ryuuken ya era una sorpresa que su hijo quisiera hacerle una visita, pero esa pregunta superaba sus expectativas. Sabía el peligro que podía ser Uryuu si llegaba a siquiera sospechar. No podía mentirle, a pesar de la nula habilidad de su hijo para mentir, podía oler las mentiras a kilómetros. Él era, por lo general, la única excepción a esa regla, aunque nunca sabía hasta que punto Uryuu las sospechaba. Lo mejor era no arriesgarse.

— ¿Cómo sabes de quien es?

Y contestar con evasivas.

— Porqué yo se la zurcí. — y le mostró el revés de una manga donde podía verse claramente bordada la cruz Quincy. Ahora que lo pensaba, varias prendas de Kurosaki tenían ese mismo bordado.

—Así que eres su sastrecillo personal.

— Es un favor que le hago a veces. No me cambies el tema. ¿Qué hacía Kurosaki aquí?

— ¿Porqué debería contestarte? — reconoció en la cara de su hijo que no iba a parar hasta tener una respuesta convincente. Tendría que decirle la verdad, o algo parecido — Vino para pedirme ayuda en los estudios.

Uryuu no parecía del todo convencido, pero no replicó demasiado. Ryuuken no se sorprendió cuando al día siguiente recibió una llamada de Ichigo, preguntándole porqué mierda su hijo le había saltado con semejante pregunta.

* * *

— ¿Fuiste a la casa de mi padre?

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo y fue así que no pudo esquivar la bola de papel que le tiró Tatsuki. En medio de una guerra de bolas de papel que envolvía a todo el curso no era el mejor momento para esa pregunta. O tal vez sí, ya que nadie los escucharía.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de negárselo. Luego pensó que si Ishida se lo preguntaba, alguna seguridad debía tener.

— Sí.

La cara de Ishida se inmutó apenas. De todas formas, Ichigo supo que estaba enojado, por ese pequeño gesto de acomodarse lo anteojos.

— ¿A qué fuiste?

Pregunta difícil. Tenía que mentir, era una cuestión de seguridad personal. Pero no era fácil engañar a Ishida. Quién sabe porque asares del destino, su respuesta le pareció convincente.

— Fui a hablar sobre asuntos de medicina.

Tuvo que pensarlo un poco, hasta que recordó su campera perdida, y encontró una posible explicación.

— Entonces ¿fuiste a visitar a tu padre?

El interrogatorio cambió de dirección y ahora era Uryuu el que dudaba en contestar.

— Sí.

— ¿Y cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

— Igual que siempre. — el tono se volvió más frío que de costumbre, anuncio de que estaba al borde de un enojo serio — ¿Me harías el favor de no meterte en los asuntos familiares de otros?

Genial, se tomaba la molestia de preocuparse un poco y así se lo devolvían. En parte era su culpa, sabía que Uryuu iba a reaccionar así. La ligera tensión del ambiente, por fortuna, fue cortada por Orihime, invitándolos a almorzar. Cuando ella se adelantó con su grupo de amigas, Ichigo vio su oportunidad de vengarse. Hacía rato que lo venía notando y ya era hora de hacer reaccionar a Uryuu.

— ¿Y tu me harías el favor de disimular un poco más cuando le miras los pechos a Inoue?

* * *

Ni bien se supo aceptado en la facultad, llamó a su padre. Pero no le dijo que era el primero en enterarse, no quería inflarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Con todo, era reconfortante el tono lleno de orgullo de Isshin.

— ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué te parece si está noche salimos con toda la familia a festejar?

— Suena genial, papá, pero qué tal si lo dejamos para otra noche. Es que estoy un poco cansado… Además… tengo planes.

Se vio obligado a decirlo, porque ni bien empezó a hablar, su padre comenzó a soltar un reproche tras otro. Esa última frase logró callarlo. Por dos segundos.

— Oh, claro. Tienes planes con el "chico mayor" ¿eh?

Si su padre supiera de quien estaba hablando en realidad, no sonaría tan risueño. De todas formas, ¿cómo lo supo? Es cierto que sus salidas nocturnas hasta tarde le debieron servir de pista para saber que estaba viendo a alguien. Pero ¿cómo pudo saber que era alguien mayor? "Lo puedo leer en tu cara" había sido su respuesta.

— Entonces ya sabes que llego tarde, nos vemos.

— Un segundo, Ichigo. — su voz sonó seria de golpe. Mal augurio. — ¿Pensaste en lo qué te comenté la otra noche?

Ichigo sintió su corazón galopar por un momento.

— Sí, papá.

— ¿Y?

— Nos vemos mañana. Saludos a las chicas.

Había pensado, y había llegado a la conclusión de que su papá tenía razón. De ahí a decidir algo, era otra historia. Lo único que tenía claro es que esa conversación se había ganado el premio a la más incomoda (y eso que tenía competencia) y que ese último consejo paterno se quedaría grabado en su memoria.

— Ichigo, sé lo que es el sexo casual y, creeme, no tengo nada en su contra. Pero, por eso mismo, yo sé que las diferencias entre el sexo casual y una relación real no son tan simples. Y si bien tu cabeza puede tener muy claros los límites de una relación, tu corazón no siempre va estar de acuerdo.

* * *

Hasta ese último año, Ryuuken había aprendido a lidiar con la soledad. Se había acostumbrado a llegar a su casa y encontrarla vacía. Después, sin buscarlo, se acostumbró a esperar a Ichigo, a esperar su próximo encuentro. Lentamente, su rutina comenzó a desestructurarse un poco. Aun así, no estaba preparado todavía para llegar a su casa y encontrar la cocina revuelta y la cena casi lista. Por un instante pensó que, a tres días del examen final, los nervios habían trastornado a Ichigo. Luego descubrió a Uryuu y decidió que eso sólo podía ser un sueño. Uno muy extraño, en verdad.

Le llevó un tiempo averiguar qué hacía su hijo cocinando en su casa y porqué su comedor estaba finamente arreglado para una cena para tres.

— Mi novia viene a cenar. Ella quiere conocerte.

Interesante descubrir que estás invitado a una cena en tu propia casa, de la que no te avisaron, y en la que vas a conocer a la nuera que no sabías que existía.

— ¿Desde cuándo…?

— Una semana y media. Pero es una amiga muy cercana desde hace un par de años.

— ¿Y porqué no me avisaste? — hubo una pausa

— Supuse que te negarías.

Se sentía preso en una emboscada. Peor aun, se sentía insultado por la idea que de él tenía su hijo. Pero aceptaba que Uryuu estaba justificado. No pudo ni reprochar, porque la invitada de honor llegó enseguida.

— Mucho gusto. Soy Inoue Orihime, la novia de Uryuu.

La reconoció como una de las involucradas en la guerra. A lo largo de la noche, le pareció que era una chica agradable, algo ingenua pero muy cálida. Fue la única que estuvo realmente cómoda durante la cena de principio a fin. Padre e hijo, por momentos y alternadamente, deseaban que se los tragara la tierra. Pero ella, de alguna forma, lograba distender el ambiente y relajarlos, un poco. Al fin, después de que se marchara, cuando Uryuu lo consultó, no dudo en contestarle.

— Me recuerda a una amiga de la juventud.

Como cereza del postre de esa impensable cena, su hijo lo sometió a un escrupuloso interrogatorio.

* * *

Sintió como su amante (todavía le sonaba bizarro llamarlo su amante) se removía en la cama. Supuso que buscaba sus cigarrillos. Había aprendido a tenerse bien guardadas sus opiniones sobre los problemas de salud que acarreaba ese vicio. Siempre, sin excepción, fumaba un cigarrillo después del sexo. Y él sólo se dedicaba a clavarle la mirada con algo de reproche. ¡Era médico, por Dios! Él era hijo de médico y cada vez que olía la nicotina, una alarma sonaba en su cabeza.

Pero esa noche, su vista se perdió en contemplar las nubes de humo, que lentamente llegaban hasta el techo de la habitación. Eran de un color difícil de definir, entre gris y lila, incluso azulado por momentos. O tal vez simplemente se confundían con el color de las paredes. Subían, formando pequeños espirales deformes, moviéndose en diagonales imperfectas, siempre hacia arriba. No había en la habitación ninguna brisa que desviara su camino, salvo por la ocasional exhalación de quien fumaba. Entonces todas se desperdigaban, las volutas antes tranquilas, erraban en su andar, se estiraban y al fin se disolvían. Las que se encontraban suficientemente lejos continuaban con su natural movimiento, como si esa fuese la trayectoria que siempre hubiera estado destinada para ellas. No, estaba delirando. Los hilos de humo no se movían por voluntad propia, ni por cuestión del destino, era simplemente su naturaleza. Simple instinto, no, ni siquiera, era más bien una reacción física.

Algunas parecían tan lejanas, que lo hacían preguntarse si llegaban a tocar el techo. No tocar, entrar en contacto, que las nubes no tienen manos para andar tocando cosas.

Curioso era sentirse así de hipnotizado, por algo tan común y efímero como el humo de un cigarrillo. Porque, ya lo había notado, no importaba cuan firmes y concretas, cuan palpables, parecieran al principio, o en cualquier punto, las volutas de humo. En realidad, eran frágiles e inasibles, siempre se disolvían, hasta la más simple brisa las deformaba y siempre, siempre, cuanto más intentaras atraparlas más rápido desaparecerían.

Y como para convencerse de ello, sopló al aire con algo de fuerza. Todas las espirales se deformaron, todas las diagonales desaparecieron. Hasta las más lejanas se borraron de su vista.

Al parecer, sopló con fuerza suficiente para que Ryuuken lo escuchara. Notó como apagaba el pucho en el cenicero, poniéndole fin al pequeño ardor, fino como un hilo de algodón, que generaba aquellas estúpidas figuras de humo. Ichigo se odió por haberles prestado tanta atención.

* * *

— Felicitaciones.

Era ya hora de decirlo, Ryuuken no podía ya negarle esas palabras.

— Gracias.

Supo interpretar todo lo que abarcaba ese agradecimiento. Gracias por las felicitaciones. Gracias por las clases. Gracias por el sexo.

Sintió la necesidad de virar totalmente la conversación.

— Conocí a la novia de Uryuu.

— Ah, sí, Inoue me contó.

— Es una buena chica.

— Sí, es muy amable y muy fuerte, a pasado por cosas difíciles…

— Me recordó a tu madre, aunque un poco más ingenua, ella no se da cuenta de los efectos que causa en las personas.

El asombró de Ichigo hubiese contado como un punto a su favor si el hubiera hecho el comentario con esa intención.

— ¿Conocía a mi madre?

— Fuimos amigos de jóvenes. Empezamos a tratarnos menos después de su matrimonio.

— ¿Por qué nunca lo supe?

Un pequeño movimiento de hombros, le indicó a Ichigo que el otro o no sabía la respuesta, o no quería decírsela. Las preguntas le ardían en la punta de la lengua pero presintió que no se las contestarían. Decidió guardarlas para Isshin.

— Te pareces mucho a ella. — al menos ese comentario valía la pena — Pero menos hábil y más idiota.

Decidió dejar pasar el insultó, matarlo con la mirada y buscar información sobre otro detalle. Ya que había salido el tema no perdía nada con probar por ese lado

— Me alegro de que ustedes dos se estén acercando. — no necesitó aclarar a quienes se refería

— Es una manera de decirlo. — el doctor decidió no mencionar que Inoue ya había programado un almuerzo para los tres la siguiente semana. El hecho de verse más seguido en dos semanas de lo que lo habían hecho en un año, no significaba necesariamente que estuviesen acercándose, pero era algo. — En todo caso, no deberías meterte en un asunto familiar que no te incumbe. Dentro de unos meses, ya no tendrás tiempo para andar queriendo solucionar problemas de otros.

— No estoy de acuerdo.

— ¿Cuándo inicia el cursado?

— En un mes y medio, más o menos. Pero ya te dije que, pase lo que pase, tendré tiempo para todo.

— Sí, lo sé.

No es que lo creyera realmente, pero Ryuuken sabía que Kurosaki era un cabeza dura para algunas cosas. Sus relaciones sentimentales estaban entre esas cosas. No abandonaría jamás a las personas y si tenía que volverse loco y retrasar el tiempo de la carrera para poder estar con ellas, lo haría sin dudarlo. Con su persistencia, de alguna u otra manera, lograría hacerse tiempo para su familia y para sus amigos, incluso para los hollows.

En ese punto, Ryuuken sintió las olas depresivas chocando contra él. No era idiota, siempre supo que eso pasaría tarde o temprano. Se iría, y no podía detenerlo. Ese chico tenía todo el mundo a sus pies, y toda la vida frente a él. Aun le quedaba mucha ingenuidad por perder y mucha experiencia inútil por ganar. Era estúpido pensar que se ataría a él, un cuarentón estancado en su propia amargura con un carácter de mierda. Pero era aun más estúpido sentirse mal por eso.

Iba a levantarse y romper con todo eso de una buena vez, pero algo lo detuvo. La mano del chico apretaba la suya con calidez y sus ojos estaban clavados en él. Como tantas otras veces, pudo leer la determinación en ellos.

— No seas idiota.

— Si puedo encontrar el tiempo para mi familia y mis amigos, puedo encontrarlo para… nosotros

¿Para ti? ¿Para el sexo? ¿Para mis amantes? No, ninguna de esas, el dijo "para nosotros".

— Ingenuo.

Pero los ojos de Ichigo no cambiaron, y para su horror, una parte de sí mismo empezó a dejarse convencer. No, más bien, una parte de él, que siempre creyó en la posibilidad, se confabulaba ahora con la mirada de Ichigo. Podía sentir como ambos se estiraban, se contorsionaban, para alcanzar lo inalcanzable.

Ichigo sabía que tenía límites, que realmente existía ese algo llamado imposible. Pero a su vez, tenía una fe ciega en ciertas cosas. Esas cosas, eran su base. La base firme donde el apoyaba sus pies. Allí quedaban sus criterios e ideales, sus vínculos más fuertes y sus experiencias y culpas. Nada destruiría esa base, todo lo que existía sobre ella era mutable, pero no la base en sí misma. Ryuuken, contra todo lo esperado, formaba parte ahora de esa base, y nada lo sacaría de allí. Podía vivir miles de experiencias, podía alejarse y nunca más volver a verlo, podía incluso enamorarse de otra persona, pero Ryuuken seguiría formando parte de su base.

En el peor de los casos, si nunca llegaba a enamorarse, y su vida acababa pendiendo de un hilo demasiado frágil, aún así, tendría la certeza de que era su voluntad verdadera la que lo había impulsado hasta ese punto. No un capricho, no un simple calentón, sino una voluntad real y firme proveniente de su mismísimo mundo interno.

¿Qué si era ingenuo? Sí, indudablemente.

La decisión estaba tomada. Lo que pasara de allí en adelante, dependía de otra parte.

— Ya es suficiente. Se acabó. — la frialdad de la voz hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo. Pero, en cierta forma, Ichigo ya había aprendido a ver más allá de las mascaras. Podía sentir la frustración y la agonía oculta en cada palabra — No puedes pasarte la vida intentando salvar a todo el mundo. Deja de intentar salvarme, no te necesito.

Lo único que el Quincy obtuvo en respuesta fue un gesto que hubiera preferido no ver. Una sonrisa de Ichigo. No de esas sonrisas confiadas y victoriosas, gestos heredados de Isshin. Tampoco de esas falsas o irónicas. Ni siquiera se podía calificar de alegre. Era una sonrisa que no era sonrisa del todo, la sonrisa ante la cual inevitablemente caería.

— No estoy haciendo esto por ti. Es más, nunca en mi vida fui más egoísta. Sé a quien de los dos van a echar a los leones primero.

Pudo comprender que, con todo, Ichigo tenía conciencia de la situación. No importaba si alcanzaba la mayoría de edad, la diferencia seguiría siendo mucha. Incluso si superaban las reacciones de las personas más cercanas (tuvo la visión casi real del puño de Isshin) jamás estarían a salvo de la ponzoña de otros.

Pero aun así, le sonreía y seguía apretando su mano. Despacio, en un movimiento gradual, Ryuuken fue devolviendo el apretón. Sentía como con cada pequeño movimiento de los músculos de su mano, algo se resquebrajaba, algo empezaba a fluir, como si un mundo entero comenzara a salir de la glaciación.

El beso siguiente fue suave y lento, Ichigo sintió el sabor de la nicotina en su aliento. Supo que, si alguna vez llegaba a enamorarse, sería de un fumador.

**FIN**

* * *

Y se acabó. Tengo la ligera sensación de haberme pasado con el final. Como cuando uno prepara una torta y le agrega un poquitín más de azucar y piensa que se paso, pero lo deja así de todas formas, y cuando está lista, el sabor no es malo, pero todavía queda la sensación de que se paso. ¿Me explico? Perdón, hoy estoy traumada con metaforas complicadas sobre comida.

En fin, espero que a ustedes les guste el resultado y que hayan disfrutado de este fic. Muchas gracias a todos por leerlo, en especial a hessefan, muchísimas gracias por levantarme el ánimo con los comentarios. ¡Te adoro!

No creo tener tiempo por ahora para escribir nada más, pero juro que volveré. Las ideas siguen aquí. De nuevo, gracias y saludos. Hasta pronto.

Florceleste.


End file.
